


Let me take care of you

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Consensual, Corporal Punishment, Dom Duncan Vizla, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kaiserdogs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Nigel, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Duncan is tired of Nigel taking too much risks for nothing and decides it’s time to do something serious about that
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman) / Duncan Vizla
Kudos: 84





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever I’m writing something a bit kinky... I hope it’s not too bad and awkward. And what’s better to try to write that than using a pairing so uncommon that I didn’t even find it in the tags :D ? I just think these two could get along very well. 
> 
> Contains consensual spanking of an adult. No sex. 
> 
> Not beta-read. 
> 
> TW: swearing because Nigel is Nigel.

Blocked. He was blocked. Something was blocking him. Something around his throat. Air was becoming scarce. What was going on? Who was strangling him?

Duncan woke up with a jolt, panting, his right hand on his gun, ready to fight for his life. 

It took him a few seconds to realize that there was no threat. The mysterious thing blocking his breath was just his boyfriend’s arm, put there unknowingly, its owner sprawled on his back and snoring. 

Duncan sighed and put back his gun under his pillow. He removed Nigel’s arm from his throat. Considering that it didn’t wake him up, Duncan guessed he had came home in the middle of the night after a deal or something, and had crashed here directly, without even removing his day clothes, as usual. He sighed again. He already had enough troubles to fall asleep, and enough nightmares, to not need Nigel to give him more nightmares by getting home unannounced and taking so much place in the bed that he was almost strangling him. 

It was not the first time, and even if Duncan loved him, this had to stop. He wanted to enjoy his retirement without having to worry about Nigel not getting back home, or getting hurt or worse in a fight, or waking him up like this in the middle of the night.   
But that could wait until the morning. For now, he just wanted to sleep. Duncan pushed a bit Nigel on his side of the bed to make room and lightly tapped on his shoulder until he stopped snoring. 

\- -

Duncan woke up at his usual hour the next morning. Nigel had the habit to stay up all night and sleep most of the day, so he was still asleep. He hesitated for a second. He could get up, have some coffee and maybe read a book, and let Nigel sleep. Or he could wake him up and deal with the issue immediately.   
He slowly smoked a cigarette while looking at his sleeping boyfriend. Nigel was wearing the same clothes as the day before, and Duncan could see some splattered blood on his pants. He was really not careful at all, and one day or another, he would ended up getting caught for that.   
Duncan finished his cigarette. It was better to deal with that immediately, rather than waiting for hours. He shook him. 

“Nigel? Wake up, we need to talk. It’s important.”

“Mrf. Early.”

“It wouldn’t feel so early if you had came home at a decent time. Wake up now. You’ll nap later if you’re tired, but I want to talk with you now.”

“Nope. Later.”

“It wasn’t a question, we are going to talk now.”

“Fuck.”

Nigel sighed loudly and opened his eyes. Duncan was sitting on the edge of the bed and was looking very serious. Damn. Did something bad happen? 

“What is going on?” Nigel asked, still laying on the bed, his eyes set on Duncan. “What do you want to talk about at what the fuck o’clock in the morning? Is there a problem?”

“There might be.”

“Be more precise, I haven’t slept enough to try to guess.”

“You came home in the middle of the night.”

“Not the first time, eh.”

“No, indeed, but not a good thing either. I was worried about you. You didn’t even tell me you had a case going on. Considering the kind of life I had, I can understand that you have all kind of business to take care of. But not warning me, not even telling me you’re going to come back later in the night? One day, I will be waiting for you, and you won’t come back. I’m not telling you to stop living that life, it would be ridiculous. But pay attention to me, please. Tell me where you’re going, tell me when you’re not planning to come home at your usual time.”

“Will do. Going back to sleep now.”

“Oh no, you’re not. This is not finished. I guess you killed someone this night, and you still have blood on your pants. And I’m pretty sure there is some on your shoes as well. I’m also almost sure you let some clues and stuff on the scene. You always keep the same gun. You are careless, and one day, you’ll get caught, or worse.”

Nigel didn’t answer immediately and stopped looking at Duncan to instead look at his hands. Fuck. That was bad. It was not the first time they were talking about that, and he knew he was in trouble. 

Duncan had never disapproved his career choice, that would have been illogical coming from a retired hitman, but he had always highly disapproved Nigel’s style. He was not careful, he was often ending up in dangerous fights because he had insulted the wrong person, he was letting clues behind him because he didn’t give a fuck and thought he was above that. And Duncan didn’t like that, didn’t like that he was taking risks for nothing. He wasn’t particularly worried about the police, but more by a revenge or something like this. 

They had often talked about this, but Nigel had never changed anything. He was always saying that he would do some efforts, just to please Duncan, and wasn’t actually changing his habits. The last time they had talked about this, Duncan had threatened him to do something radical if he wasn’t obeying his orders. Nigel hadn’t obeyed. Shit. He felt like the worse person ever, and immediately started to worry. Was Duncan going to throw him out of the cabin they were sharing? Was he going to break up with him?

“I fucked up.”

“You did. And this is not the first time.”

“I know. Please. Don’t dump me.” Nigel whined pathetically. He should have known better. They were more or less the same age, the same height, the same strength, but Duncan was clearly the one who was ruling everything here. He should have listened to him, instead of just bragging that he knew what he was doing. He knew, it was true. But being more careful would of course be possible. And not hurting Duncan, not worrying him for nothing, was of course possible as well. 

“I won’t break up with you.”

“Thank you! Thank yoy so much! I promise I’ll...”

“You already promised me the last time that you would stop being so careless and do some efforts. Warning me, asking for my help if needed, not letting clues behind you. And stop thinking that you’re invincible, because nobody is, and I don’t want to lose you. Is it understood?”

“Yes! Of course. Last night, it was nothing bad. I got in a fight and had to punch some people, and had to kill one. He had stolen stuff the only time I worked with him. No witness, it’s going to be ok.”

“You should have told me that before leaving yesterday.”

“Yes. I should have.”

“You could have put your dirty clothes in the washing machine instead of getting in bed with them.”

“I was too tired.”

A dark glance from Duncan made him change his answer.

“... but I still should have, yes.”

“You should have been careful to not bring home blood from the guy you just killed. You should not have got me so worried for nothing! And this is far away from being the first time.”

Nigel sat on the bed, still not looking at Duncan. He knew he wasn’t the best person ever, but he had never wanted to hurt his boyfriend like this. 

“Yes. I should have been careful. Please, don’t leave me. I’m sorry, you know. Very sorry. Truly.”

“Not yet, but you will be. Come here.”

Duncan patted his knee and Nigel looked at him without a word. He could guess where this was going, and he was quite sure he wouldn’t appreciate it. 

“Nigel, come here.”

“I’m very well where I am, thanks.” He swallowed his saliva.

“You feel guilty, right?” Duncan asked.

“Yeah.” Of course he was feeling guilty. His behavior has made Duncan worried for him half of the night, and was putting both of them at risk. 

“You’ll feel less guilty after, you know that. Hurry up. Don’t make me ask a third time, I’m sure you wouldn’t like the consequences.”

Nigel stood up and quickly walked toward Duncan. He knew from experience that it was true and didn’t want to take the risk. 

“Good. Took you long enough, but good now.” Duncan said once Nigel arrived in front of him. Remove all of your clothes. Don’t toss them as usual, do that carefully. Your underwear can stay on for now.”

Nigel nodded and removed his clothes. He then folded them in a pile, not a neat one but still better than his usual, and carefully put them on the floor near the bed. Duncan patted his knee again. 

“I’m a fucking adult, you don’t have to do that.” Nigel tried. 

“Being way over the legal age and officially being an adult doesn’t mean you’re a responsible person. Hurry up, boy.”

He could have argued. He could have said something. He could have put his clothes back on and asked Duncan to talk instead. 

He knew the retired hitman would have let him go, would have let him talk. He knew Duncan wouldn’t force him.

But the truth, the truth that Nigel always had a hard time accepting, was that he was craving for that. For Duncan’s gentle domination. For the relief of giving away his control to someone he loved and trusted. For the guilt and regrets to go away with each spank. 

Nigel sighed nervously and lowered himself on Duncan’s lap, trying to find a comfortable position with his feet on the floor and his head on the bed. Duncan let him wriggle for a while and, when he considered Nigel’s position as adapted, pinned him in place with a hand on the small of his back. His other hand went into Nigel’s messy hair, petting and soothing him calmly. Even if it was not their first time doing that, Nigel was still awfully nervous before starting. 

“It’s ok” Duncan whispered. “Let me take care of you.”

Duncan bent and fumbled for a second in the pile of clothes to fetch Nigel’s belt. The tinkling of the buckle alarmed Nigel who tried to look behind him, but Duncan put his hand between his shoulder blades to force him down again. 

“It’s ok.” Duncan repeated. “Stay still. I’ll warm you up first. This is a punishment, but I won’t hurt you beyond your limits. Remember you can safeword at any time, and I’ll stop.”

Nigel nodded and hid his face in his right arm, his left arm coming over his head to finish to totally hide him. Duncan let him do, his hand still on the small of his back, the other one lightly caressing his ass. He knew that Nigel was very shy in these moments, and that he needed to do that to be able to relax and accept the situation. He liked those moments where his loud and swearing boyfriend was starting to accept his guidance. 

Duncan lifted his right hand and felt Nigel’s whole body tensing up. 

“Relax, I’m here. It’s going to hurt a lot more if you stay so tensed.”

He started with a round of light spanks, merely taps, just to start to get Nigel into the right headspace, and got a bit rougher after five. 

When he reached ten, Nigel had started to relax a bit and Duncan decided that it was enough for a warm up, and that it was time for a more serious punishment. He grabbed the belt he had put on the bed near him and lowered Nigel’s boxer briefs at mid-thighs. One last quick caress on his lightly pinked rear, and Duncan struck him harshly with the belt, letting a lovely red mark across both of his ass cheeks. 

Nigel grunted at the third one, the sound muffled by his arm. 

“Why are you getting punished?” Duncan asked, without stopping his spanks. 

Nigel didn’t answer immediately. He hated having to talk in this situation, but he knew that Duncan wouldn’t let him stay silent. A harder hit made him hiss in pain and he answered.

“I came home in the middle of the night.”

“That’s not the problem.”

“Without warning you.”

“And?”

“And you got worried.”

“Good. That’s the first part.” Duncan nodded without stopping.

“Fuck, that hurts.”

“I know. Continue.”

“I...err...” Nigel hesitated, trying to assemble his thoughts in a coherent way despite the pain rising in his ass and while doing his best to not let more sounds going past his lips, a gesture of pure pride that Duncan knew wouldn’t last. 

“I got back... home with...” He gulped his saliva, struggling to talk with Duncan still spanking him. “... blood on my clothes.”

“That’s not the main part. You came back home with the blood of a man you had just killed. You left clues behind you. You didn’t pay attention at all. One day, you’ll get injured. Or caught. Or killed. Do you understand that?”

Nigel nodded, unable to talk as Duncan struck him again. He seemed to take pity on him and stopped for a moment, caressing the hot skin, eliciting a small whine of pain from Nigel.

“I care about you. I don’t want to lose you. And for that, I need you to be careful.”

“ ’m sorry.” Nigel mumbled, on the verge of tears. He was feeling awful. He was the worse boyfriend ever, getting his love so worried about him that he had to punish him. 

“I can see from here that you’re thinking too much. Stop that, please.”

“Don’t leave me, please.” Nigel asked in a sad voice, a first tear rolling on his cheek. 

“I won’t leave you.” Duncan assured. It has always been a big issue with Nigel since they were together. The guy was terrified at the idea of being abandoned, left alone with a single-sided love burning in his heart. “I love you and I’m not angry. I’m punishing you because it will help you to remember to not act like this again, not because I’m angry. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’ll be more careful, I promise. I’ll take less risks and I’ll tell you when I’m going to be late. And I’ll tell you where I’m going when it’s serious business. I’ll be careful. Don’t leave me.” Nigel whispered. 

“I’m not leaving you, and not going anywhere. I’m right here, right now. You can let it go, I’m here for you. You are still feeling guilty, right?”

“I’m sorry, I’m the worse person in...” A harsh spank stopped him mid-sentence. 

“I don’t like it when you talk about you like this, and you know that.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled. 

“Will you try to do better in the future? No more worried nights for me, no more clues behind you?”

“I’ll try to do better. I promise I’ll fucking try.”

“Good. That’s all I’m asking for.” Duncan assured sincerely. 

“I’m sorry for this night.”

“I know. It’s ok, you’re forgiven. Three more with the belt and I’ll finish with my hand. Let me help you get rid of the guilt.”

Nigel nodded. He knew that this part was going to last longer than the previous one and that it was going to hurt more, but he was totally fine with that. Duncan wouldn’t ask him to talk anymore, and, more important, he was forgiven. 

He was still feeling bad. Guilty. So bad. But Duncan was here and would take care of that. Everything was going to be fine. 

Duncan resumed the punishment. Three with the belt first, as said. Harder than the previous ones, hard enough to make Nigel shiver and tense up again.

He then dropped the belt on the floor and took his time to admire his work and caress the lovely red welts rising on Nigel’s rear. He hadn’t drawn blood at all, but that was hurting for sure. After a minute, Duncan stopped this calm break and resumed the spanking, with only his hand this time. 

Slowly but surely, spank after spank, he broke Nigel to pieces, just laying there, just taking it, just letting all his control to Duncan, just trusting him.

Slowly, Nigel went lax on his lap, finally letting his guilt and tension dissolve, his whole body wrecked by sobs. 

Duncan continued to spank him for a long time, not in a rush, taking his time to make sure his boy was ok and coloring his rear a nice dark red.

The spanks turned into light taps and then into soft caresses.

“It’s over now. You did very well.” Duncan whispered. “I’m proud of you.”

Nigel didn’t answer, but that was usual in those moments and Duncan wasn’t surprised. Helped by the habit, he slid his arms under Nigel’s body and lied him down on the bed, on his side, carefully avoiding to touch his ass. He then lied down next to him while always touching him, never breaking the contact. He had learnt the hard way that it was the worse thing to do for Nigel in these moments of vulnerability.

Duncan hugged him, caressed his back and his sweaty hair, letting his Nigel finish to cry into the soft fabric of his teeshirt and whispering sweet little nothings. 

When Nigel calmed down, when his sobs turned into little hiccups, Duncan pushed him lightly aside to sit on the bed.

“I’m just picking up aloe gel from the night table.” He reassured him as Nigel whined at the loss of contact. “I’m not leaving.”

Duncan loved how clingy Nigel was in these moments, how vulnerable too, needing him like he needed air to breath. He picked the tube of aloe gel and quickly came back to sit next to Nigel. He rolled him on his belly instead of on his side and worked the cooling gel into his hot skin, making him shiver at the sensation. This was going to hurt for days, an excellent reminder of Nigel’s promises, and also an excellent occasion to have Nigel so pliant and needy for Duncan to take care of him by rubbing more of this gel into his sore bottom. 

Duncan finished his task, put back the tube on the night table and wipe off his hands before laying again. He took Nigel into his arms again, hugging him tightly, one hand messing with his hair. Nigel hugged him back, his head on Duncan’s chest, with a little sigh of satisfaction.

“I promise I’ll never leave you, no matter what.” Duncan whispered lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was ok, even if it was just a first try. 
> 
> I’m considering writing again for this pairing, maybe with the same dynamics as here. Not as a new chapter, but as a collection of small fics around that, I don’t know yet.


End file.
